Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 29
Leo A'''nnabeth can yell ''really ''loud. Am I the only one who didn't realize it? And when I did, it was too late. Nico and Annabeth came on deck at the same time, though Nico looked much more calm than Annabeth as he stuck a roll or something in his pocket. "LEO!" Annabeth's voice yelled, "WHAT IN THE GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?" "Annabeth-" Nico said, but was cut off. "SHUT UP, NICO!" Annabeth came to me and glared at me till I talked. "Ebony asked me to stop the boat." "She what?" Now Nico looked a bit on the crazy side. "You '''let him, Jason?" Annabeth asked Jason, still glaring. "He shoved me out of the seat before I could even ask." "Thanks for throwing me under the bus, man!" I told Jason. "Where's Ebony?" Nico asked. Personally, he looked at but more distressed about that than anything else. I shrugged, "I don't know. She said she got a creepy feeling we needed to land, and once I did, she propelled over the side." Nico took over to the side of the boat Ebony had used. "She's long gone, probably," I said. I heard Nico swear and then he turned back to the rest of us. "Leo's right." "Great," Annabeth said, even more frustration in her voice. "What do we do now?" Jason asked. "What's happening?" Piper asked as she made her way to the deck. "Ebony's gone," I said. "What? Did she just run off?" "No," Nico said. "She wouldn't just take off." "I don't know. After what Nico did, I know I would," I said. Now, I got Nico's glare, and if I hard to compare Annabeth's and his, Nico's would be worse. I was worried he was going to summon the dead and have them kill me on the spot, throw a bunch of monsters in there, and find a giant too. Instead, he just looked out at the woods. "Maybe she was suppose to leave," Piper said. "I, mean, Nico and her just fought against." "But how did that save the day?" Nico asked, as he turned back around. "You found King Minos," Annabeth said, "who could have killed us." "Good for me," Nico said in retort, "but I don't agree with it. Ebony still is coming with us, we need six people." "But it didn't say that all of us would make it," Jason said. "It just said six would travel. We traveled." Nico made a huff noise and turned back around, "I sense something. Like..." he looked over at Annabeth with a worried expression, "hellhound." "Hellhound?" Jason asked. "They're monsters from... well, the Underworld," Nico said. "They can be dangerous, if they're not trained." "It could be Mrs. O'Leary," Annabeth said, and seemed pretty calm, now. "No, I sent her to help Tyson days ago." "Wait," I said. "There's a hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary that you own?" "I don't own her," Nico said. "She's Percy's. No one else knows how to take care of her besides him, and I was given charge of her because of my god parent." All of sudden, a sound of crashing trees broke our conversation. "Leo, Jason, Piper," Annabeth said. "Man the controls. Nico, keep a watch on the front of the boat, I'll take the other side." We all moved into positions, and I wasn't really happy to have Jason and Piper trying to help me. Thankfully, they stood and watched me move the controls. "I thought I had put motions sensing tech around the boat..." I said as I tried to do something so I could see what was coming without getting off the boat. No such luck. "Maybe you just forgot it," Piper said. "I don't think Leo would forget something like that," Jason said. A loud yell caused Nico to take off back to the side he had been on. "Nico, wants going on?" Annabeth asked quietly. Nico couldn't hear her, he was too bust watching whatever was going on below. Next thing, he yelled, "No!" and started to propel down. "What in the gods name-" Annabeth said as she marched to the other side. Before I knew it, we had a Cyclops on board, and then Ebony. I shot up and ran over to Ebony, "So, what did you sense?" I asked, trying to sound casual. "I just needed to be alone," she smiled, her skin glowing. "Everyone," Annabeth said, also smiling, "this is Percy's half brother, Tyson." "Hi, Tyson," Jason, Piper, and I said. "Hi!" Tyson smiled. "Tyson," Annabeth said, "why don't you come with us down to our meeting room? I need to ask you something." "Okay, Annabeth. I talk to you and friends." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page